Sacred Promise
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: ... satu kata, satu makna. yang mengikat kita dalam keabadian... YAOI. PruCan, USUK, Americest for Brotherly Love.


**A/N: Spinn off dari Red Thread. Bagi yang pingin tahu gimana gil ma Mattie nikah, saya buat potongan ficnya. Sedikit Americest masih tahap brotherly love, sihhh.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo.

**Pairing:** PrusCan, USUK, GerIta (ini OTP saya, kalau tidak suka jangan dibaca) , Slight Americest (Brotherly Love)

**Summary: **satu kata, satu makna. Yang mengikat kita dalam keabadian.

.

* * *

.

Semburat merah muda lembut yang tampak menjadi poles alami yang mempermanis wajahnya. Dimana Violet itu menatap kejut, pada sebuah kotak yang berisikan lingkar perak yang berkilat, tengah diulurkan padanya.

Sementara, pemilik benda itu tersenyum lembut bertanya dengan tulus akan kesiapan dirinya demi mengikat pemuda dihadapannya dam sebuah janji suci.

"Maukan kau hidup bersamaku, Matthew .F. Jones?"

* * *

.

**Sacred Promise**

_(... ucap indah yang mengalun.. darimu untukku)_

_._

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya

Family, Romance

Rated T

.

* * *

.

"Hah?"

Serangkai huruf yang meluncur sebagai tanggapan dari penuturan yang telah dijelaskan seorang Matthew kepada dua 'kakak'nya. Yang dimana kali ini keduanya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan sekaligus menyalahkan pendengaran mereka. Mereka tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu?" tanya Arthur sembari membetulkan letak posisi duduknya yang beriringan dengan seorang American yang masih berwajah seperti tadi, dengan mata safir dan wajah yang melebar karena kejut. Keadaan mereka saat ini mirip dengan saat kedua orang tua tengah menginterogasi sang anak yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Membuat pucat pasi sosok yang diinterogasi. Kira-kira begitulah keadaan Matthew sekarang.

Sebisa mungkin violet itu tidak ingin menatap safir dan emerald yang tengah memandang tajam dirinya. Dan lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian retina keunguannya pada dua jari telunjuk yang dimain-mainkan dengan gugup.

"Eeer... jadi, ... ke –kemarin Gilbert... dia emm melamar..ku" ucapnya malu masih sambil memperhatikan sepasangg telunjuknya yang dimainkan.

Violet miliknya melirik sedikit, mencari tahu seperti apa reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan pada gurat raut kedua kakaknya, takut-takut.

NGIIIIIINGG!

'Nging?'

Entah darimana dia mendapatkannya, ketika mendongak dirinya mendapati sang kakak kembar tengah menggenggam sebuah gergaji listrik yang telah bekerja siapa memutilasi mangsa yang dipilih majikannya.

"!"

"ALBINO ASEM BRENGSEK! Kumutilasi KAU!"

"EEEHH?"

.

.

"Lalu,kau menerimanya?"

Sebuah tanya kembali diucapknan oleh sang British tenanga meski ada sedikit nada ingin membunuh didalamya ketika keadaan mulai terkendali dikarenakan kekasihnya yang terbilang lebih muda itu mengamuk sembari mengayun-ayunkan gergaji listrik ditangannya.

Dengan malu dan semburat merah yang ketara jelas tersirat pria dirty blonde sebahu itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Umm." Satu angguk polos sebagai jawaban, yang dapat dipastikan akan membuat sang kakak kembali mengamuk karena tak rela adiknya diambil oleh orang lain, meski tahu yang tengah melamarnya notabene adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Walau sebenarnya untuk bagian ini dia masih belum setuju juga.

"..."

Biasanya kalau sudah begini, kedua kepala disekitarnya akan menenangkannya sebisa mungkin.

"..."

Biasanya begitu.

Tapi, bahkan tak ada satu katapun yang keluar mengomentari perihal tersebut. Tidak ada. Selain mendapati kalau pemilik Safir itu hanya terdiam, sembari mendengarkan tanya jawab yang terjadi dan menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

Mereka menyadari keganjilan sikap pemuda American tersebut. "A –Al?"sepenggal nama meluncur dari bibir Violet yang bertanya dengan perasaan takut dan cemas.

Dimana violet itu membelalak mendapati biru dingin tengah menatapnya. Warna langit yang biasanya selalu memancarkan hangat itu, kini tertutup oleh kilau laut didalamnya. Dalam bisu ditengah hening pemilik safir itu menolak bertatap kembali dengan violet itu dengan beranjak dari tempat dimana ia duduk, dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucap serangkai kata yang menyatakan ketidak pedulian.

"Terserah kau saja."

Terhenyak. Berlaku untuk kedua permata lain yang ditinggalkan setelah mendengar ucap dingin yang telah terucap keluar dalam lalu.

"ALFRED!" marah sang British akan sikap American tersebut. Beranjak, ingin segera mengejar pemilik safir itu dan memarahinya. Namun, diurungkan niat itu ketika mendengar dirinya tersebut dalam panggil.

"Kak Arthur..." panggil suara itu lirih.

Emerald miliknya menoleh, dan mendapati permata Violet itu tidak dapat tertangkap matanya. Karena disembunyikan dalam tunduk yang bergetar menahan emosi.

.

* * *

.

Tubuh itu terbaring dengan hanya menampakkan bagian punggung saja. Wajah tampan yang berhiaskan dimana safir itu berada tengah dibenamkannya dalam empuk bantal. Hela berta yang teredam terus berkumandang, karena perasaan bersalah yang sedikit mengganggunya.

"_Terserah kau saja."_

'Harusnya aku tidak berkata begitu.'

"_Umm."_

'Tapi...'

Semakin ia benamkan wajahnya mengingat wajah bahagia merona adiknya yang terlintas dalam bayang. Bukan. Bukannya dia tidak senang bila adiknya bahagia. Hanya saja...

Tok Tok

Suara ketuk pada daun pintu yang tertutup, meski mendengarnya tapi tak sedikitpun tubuh itu beranjak dari posisinya untuk sekedar menjawab atau melihat siapa yang datang. Karena walau diat tidak melihat dia tahu siapa yang didepan pintu sana.

Klek.

Pintu itu pun dibuka dari luar, meski tidak ada satupun kata izin yang keluar dari siempu kamar. Karena dirinya lebih memilih tetap diam seraya berbaring telungkup diranjangnya.

Hela british diambang pintu mendapati kekasihnya terbaring dalam kamar yang sedikit berantakan karena pakaian-pakaian milik pemuda itu berserakan diatas lantai. Sejenak terdiam sebelum melangkah masuk, membungkuk untuk memunguti kain baju yang terhampar bebas menjadi onggokan, kemudian membawa dirinya terduduk disudut ranjang.

"..."

"Aku tahu kau masih belum setuju dengan keputusan Matthew."

"..."

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya."

"..."

"Sebenarnya, kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawab yang terluncur, emerald miliknya bergeling pada dirty Blonde yang memunggunginya dalam baring. Jemariya terulur untuk mengelus, menenangkan. Namun, pada akhirnya dirinya terbawa suasana jua dan merangkak maju mengecup pirang lembut itu yang kini dengan berani ia dekap, ikut terbaring bersama. Irisnya ia tempatkan dimana safir itu masih bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"_Kak Arthur..."_

"..."

"_Apa aku salah?"_

"_Entahlah Matt."_

"Minta maaflah pada Matthew." Bisiknya yang lebih menyerupai perintah mutlak dibanding permintaan.

"..."

Grep.

"Eh?"

Brukhh.

Cepat semua terjadi. Bisa dirasakan rona panas mengerubungi wajahnya menatap kekar susunan otot yang hanya berlapis kaus tipis dengan emeraldnya. Juga dengan sungging tipis terkesan kuat mendominasi dan biru yang menatap hangat dirinya yang tertahan dalam kunci pemuda ini. Yang semuanya tenggelam dalam satu ciuman yang panas memabukkan.

"Nhhh..." desah yang dikeluarkan British ketika bibirnya disapu lembut lidah yang ingin segera masuk kedalam teritorial mulutnya. Yang dimana diterimanya dengan senang hati dengan membuka bibirnya yang terkatup, memberi ekspos sebesar-besarnya untuk segera menjelajahi rongga miliknya.

"..Khnghh..." erang yang terus meluncur dimana lidah keduanya saling bertaut, membalas perlakuan lawan masing-masing. Sementara itu, jemari tangan sang American tidak diam, perlahan dia buka kancing baju sang British satu-persatu yang tunduk dalam panasnya sentuhan yang tengah diberikan, hingga dada putih itu terekspos dimatanya.

"_Sebenarnya, kenapa?"_

Serangkai tanya yang telah terlontar beberapa menit lalu terngiang dalam batin. Seakan memberi jawaban pada tanya yang tidak terjawab.

'Aku senang Matthew bahagia, tapi...'

Lepasnya sesi ciuman itu, wajahnya menjauh sedikit, safirnya menangkap raut wajah kesal merona merah malu pada sang british yang kemudian menjadi senyum padanya. Tangan yang lebih mungil itu terulur. Memaksa mereka untuk menghapus jarak yang tercipta.

"... aku takut ditinggalkan sendiri lagi." Ucapnya dalam bisik sesaat sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir itu bersatu kembali.

.

* * *

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

"Terkepung kau, hei mangsa!"

Bocah kecil yang terlihat begitu bersemangat itu, bersenandung kecil dikala dirinya tengah bermain meski tidak ada satupun yang menemani bersamanya. Sendiri tepatnya. Ya, sendiri. Tidak ada satupun, selain bukti bahwa ia tengah bermain dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Heh, tertangkap!"

Peluk yang tadi kosong, kini telah terisi, dengan sebuah mahluk berbulu putih dengan telinganya yang panjang. Dirinya melonjak senang, namun ketika berbalik dan menoleh, tidak ada satupun selain hembus angin dan gesekan rumput yang bergoyang teterpa menjadi saksi bisu kebahagiaannya yang memudar. Senyum tipis tersungging sedih pada wajah yang berhias safir ketika senja menjadi refleksi.

'

'

"_Alfred, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau... sebenarnya memilik adik."_

'

'

Entah perasaan apa yang menggelitik ketika dirinya mendengar hal ini "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi meminta kepastian tetap. Rasa bahagiakah? Senangkah? Atau ketidak percayaan.

Pria dihadapannya mengangguk, "Dia ikut dengan ibumu di Kanada... sejak kami bercerai. Dan lusa dia akan dibawa kemari." Ucapnya menjelaskan. "Karena itu aku minta kau baik-baik menjaganya."

"Tentu saja!" ucap spontan yang keluar menandakan rasa senang yang membuncah, tak menyangka dirinya adalah seorang kakak. Dia membayangkan akan banyak permainan yang akan mereka mainkan... berdua. Tidak sendirian seperti dulu.

"Horeee!"

.

.

* * *

_Wajah itu, suara itu, perawakan itu, mirip denganku, seakan ada cermin besar yang tengah terbentang ketika bertemu dengannya._

_._

"_Kau Matthew ya?" tanya yang sebuah angguk kecil menjadi jawab._

"_Hehe, senang bertemu denganmu, aku Alfred .F. Jones, eh nanti namamu juga jadi Jones sama kayak aku, kok. Soalnya aku kakakmu." Komentar lebar yang kali ini hanya bisu lagi menjadi jawab dan diganti oleh gestur tubuh yang menyiratkan senyum senang padanya._

"_Karena aku kakakmu, beritahu aku kalau kau membutuhkan apapun. Aku pasti melindungimu, karena aku HERO!"_

_._

_Sebuah janji polos yang terucap, namun dipenuhinya dengan kesungguhan. Karena perasaan ingin menjaga dia yang membuat hidupnya tak lagi monoton bagai abu._

.

* * *

Dirinya yang terduduk menatap dalam pada tubuh yang terbaring disampingnya, yang dimana diri itu tengah tenggelam dalam buai mimpi dikala selesainya 'aktivitas' mereka. Jemarinya mengelus pelan sosok pria British lembut padanya.

Kenangan lama, ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi belahan dirinya secara takdir terputar ulang dalam lamun yang diciptakan. Perasaan buncah bahagia ketika kedatangannya yang membuatnya ingin terus mengikat sang adik menjadi keberadaan tetap disini, mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang ingin mengambilnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari hal itu tengah membuat adiknya terkekang dalam perlindungannya.

Safirnya melirik kekasihnya yang telah lelap kembali, sebuah kecup pada helai berantakan pirang milik Emerald itu, dan menaikkan kain selimut agar tubuh itu tidaklah kedinginan.

Sejenak terdiam berpikir, sebelum mengambil langkah beranjak pergi sejenak dari tempat ini.

.

* * *

.

Terdiam berdiri diambang koridor, dalam lamun menatap cincin yang berkilat manis pada jarinya. Dalam perasaan bahagia violetnya tersenyum sembari membawa jemarinya dalam ciuman pada jari manisnya, menyentuh benda metalik yang melingkar yang diberikan oleh orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

'Gil...'

Klek.

Satu suara yang membuatnya spontan segera menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung sembari menoleh keasal suara.

"Al?" tanya bibir itu melihat sang kakak tanpa kaca yang membingkai safirnya tengah berdiri diambang pintu yang terdiam ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya sesaat sebelum disembunyikannya bekas perlakuan itu

"A-ada apa?" gugup ia bertanya. Hatinya hanya bisa berharap kalau sang kakak tidak melihat perbuatannya, meski setengah hati ia yakin kalau safir itu sudah tahu, karena saat ini diri itu tengah melangkah menuju dirinya.

"Yang tadi itu dari si albino itu, ya?"

'Ternyata memang ketahuan.'batinnya. "I-iya. ..a-anu..."

"Tidak usah disembunyikan." Jawabnya dalam lalu karena pemilik safir itu kini tengah bersandar pada pagar penahan dibalkon kamar itu. memberi isyarat agar adiknya mengikuti kemana dia berada. Yang diturutinya dalam diam yang menjadi heran.

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi."

"...Iya." violetnya melirik pada safir yang tengah tertunduk sembari memberi pengertian pada dirinya.

"Mungkin.. aku hanya kesal saja karena adik yang selalu aku jaga dulu direbut orang lain." Jelasnya yang membuat vioet itu terkejut tak menyangka, sebelum senyum lembut bahagia terukir pada wajah malaikatnya. "Iya." Ucapnya dalam kebahagiaan yang sangat.

Kembali safir itu mendapati wajah bahagia seorang bunga lavender itu, tersenyum ti-is menatapnya. Dalam diam dirinya menghapus posisinya yang lama, mengambil langkahberhadaphadapan dengan pemuda itu sebelum menneggelamkan wajahnya dalam helai jenjang bahu sang adik, bertumpu pada balkon dibelakang punggung adiknya dimana tangan itu menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya melepasmu." Ucapnya lirih.

"..." kata yang cukup membuatnya untuk berpikir bahwa sang kakak menyetujui keputusan hidupnya dimana dirinya akan meninggalkan dia. Sebuah dekap yang memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar itu, tersenyum dimana violet itu berbicara. "Terima kasih... kakak."

.

* * *

.

"Kesesese, karena aku yang AWESOME sudah disini. Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang." Tawa narsis dari seorang German albino tengah membuat kedua orang 'kakak' kekasihnya yang terduduk disampingnya, mengeluarkan suasana ingin segera mendepak keluar pemuda ini. Bisa dirasakan hawa mengancam keluar dari sekujur tubuh mereka, terutama Alfred.

Yang hanya bisa dipandang miris oleh violet yang tengah menjadi pokok permasalahan.

"Bruder, jangan memalukan begitu." Nasehat sang adik menghela. Mungkin kalian menanyakan kenapa Ludwig bisa ada disini? Silakan kalian tanyakan pada dua orang yang memiliki andil besar dalam hal menyeretnya kesana kemari. Apalagi kalau bukan Kakaknya, Gilbert dan kekasihnya, Feliciano yang menangis ingin ikut pergi ketempat Matthew dan Alfred.

"Vee~, ini bagus. Vee~~." Satu komentar dari amber manis yang berbinar menanggapi sebuah gambar pada secarik kertas ditangannya, membuat yang lain menoleh semua padanya.

"Vee~~, Ludwig, Ludwig menurutmu aku bagus enggak kalau pakai baju ini?" tanyanya pada sang kasih sembari menunjukkan sebuah gambar... gaun?

"Vee~, kalau kataku Matt cocoknya pakai yang ini?" kembali sebuah gambar yang serupa dengan yang ditunjukkannya pada Ludwig yang kini memerah membayangkan kekasihnya memakai pakaian seperti.

"Eh?"

"Hmm, menurutku yang biru beludru ini juga bagus." Satu komentar dari seorang British sembari menunjukkan gambar lainnya. Yang membuat sang 'adik' kesayangan hampior terjungkal karena kaget.

"A-anu tunggu!"

"Kamu salah Iggy! Matt lebih cocok kalau pakai yang warna putih."

"Ah?"

"Menurutku Mattie itu cocok pakai yang mana saja, kesesese."

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR? KENAPA AKU HARUS PAKAI GAUN?"

.

* * *

.

Malam semakin naik. Kediaman yang tadinya ramai kini hanya tinggal dua orang yang ada disana masing-masing dari mereka saling bersiap=siap menyambut esok hari seraya bebincang kecil.

"Padahal kau pasti manis kalau memakai gaun." Guraunya menggoda yang disertai cengir jahil dari pemilik safir yang membuat violet itu mendelik tajam padanya.

"Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi, Al!" marahnya yang hanya disambut tawa terbahak sang kakak.

Menggerutu, kembali dirinya mengepak sisa barang miliknya yang akan dibawanya pergi. Sementara safir yang tengah dipunggunginya menatap dirinya dengan sedih meski senyum tersungging diwajahnya yang berbingkai.

Grep.

"Al?" sedikit kejut ketika tangan itu mendekapnya tiba-tiba. Bibir itu yang terdiam ditenggelamkan dalam bahunya membuatnya semakin heran dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Itu artinya... ini malam terakhirmu disini." Bisiknya yang diselingi tawa miris, yang justru membuat sang adik menatap sedih pada saudara kembarnya yang dimana berkecamuk perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Al..."

"Karena itu..."

"Eh?"

"Malam ini aku mau minta sesuatu.

.

.

Kamar gelap remang yang ditempatinya dalam terbaring menjadi posisinya. Hela terdengar ketika pikirannya kembali mengingat pinta kakaknya padanya. Yang tidak bisa ia lawan ataupun tolak karena wajah memelas sang kakak.

"_Apa?"_

"_Hehe. Malam ini... kita tidur bersama. Ya, Matt~~?"_

Klek.

Lamunnya buyar. Violetnya mengalihkan pandang pada asal suara dimana sang kakak tengah dtanmga berdiri diambangpintu tanpa mengkenakan pakaian atas. Sekejap saja sampai dia memilih untuk tidak melihat tubuh kakaknya, dengan mengalihkan pandangnya yang sedikit memerah panas.

Alfred yang tahu akan hal itu menyeringai sembari tertawa keci. Niat iseng pun timbul dalam pikirnya.

"Matt~~.' Panggilnya menggoda pada adiknya merangkak mendekati adiknya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ba." Ucap Alfred menampilkan wajahnya yang berhiaskan safir tepat dihadapan Violet Matthew yang terlonjak kaget.

"!"

"Hahahaha, kau lucu Matt." Komentarnya yang segera memberi pelukan dari belakang pada adiknya yang memberontak tidak mau. "Al lepaskan!" marahnya.

"Buu, padahal nanti dengan Gilbert kau juga seperti ini~~."

"EHH? Bu-enggak! Ma- maksudku...!" rona merah diwajahnya bertambah pekat campuran rasa malu dan marah sekaligus kesal yang terjadi bersamaan

"Malu-malu~~."

"ALLLL!"

Maki marah yang dipadu dengan melodik tawa membuat ramai kediaman yang hanya terisi oleh dua orang ini dikala malam makin meninggi. Desah nafas terengah yang teratur membuat meraka berhenti sendiri karena lelah. Dalam posisi dimana sang kakak masih tetap memeluk sang adik dari belakang.

"..."

"..."

"...Dulu kita juga sering begini..." ucap biru yang dimana permatanya tengah mengenang nostalgia kecil mereka. Saling berpelukan dikala mereka tertidur. Menggenggam dalam dekap hangat yang tertaut setelah mengucap selamat tidur pada belahan diri masing-masing. Menampilkan wajah polos kedua anak yang tertidur dalam bayangnya.

"Tapi ini yang terakhir." Kala air mata itu mengalir lagi, dan biasanya akulah yang akan memelukmu dalam tidur yang tenang. Agar kau aman. Terlindungi sangat. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Tidur dalam peluk damai dimana kita saling mengecup dahi masing-masing mengucap selamat malam yang melantun polos dari bibir ini.

Grep.

Satu sentak terkejut ketika violet itu dibenamkan pada dadanya. Balik memeluk erat sebagai balas. Seakan mengerti perasaannya. Satu kata yang biasa diucapkan, dikala mereka ingin terbuai mimpi saat masih dalam wujud polos. Satu kecup pada dahinya pula menjadi bukti.

"Selamat tidur, Al."

_._

_Dimana kini mereka kembali meringkuk dalam peluk. Seperti janin yang dibuahi hangat dalam perut sang ibu. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir pada masing-masing permata. Bagai senyum polos kidung bocah kecil yang terlelap dalam selimut mimpi._

.

* * *

.

Gema lonceng geraja dimana hujan bunga manari memberi variasi keindahan pada langit biru disana, ketika lantun berkumandang merdu mengawali upacara suci penyantuan dua insan dalam hidup. Upacara yang hanya dihadiri oleh segelintir kerabat dan sahabat terdekat, dilaksanakan khidmat dimana dua insan yang kontras akan saling bertaut dalam sebuah janji suci.

Tangan yang dilapisi tuxedo hitam terulur pada seorang lagi yang serba putih menangkap uluran tersebut dimana kedua jari manis mahluk tuhan itu tengah terlingkar dalam sebuah lingkar perak cincin dalam satu kesatuan.

Seorang pendeta yang terbalut dalam jubah putih menngucap sebuah rangkai tanya akan kesiapan mereka dalam penyatuan ikatan abadi diri maupun batin.

"Matthew. F. Jones bersediakah anda menerima pemuda disamping anda menjadi pasangan hidupmu? Sudikah kamu terus bersamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

Rona merah terpoles pada senyum malaikat yang melantunkan jawab dengan bahagia. "Ya, aku bersedia." Yang disambut seringai senang Ruby disampingnya.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt bersediakah anda menerima pemuda disamping anda menjadi pasangan hidupmu? Sudikah kamu terus bersamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Kesese, tentu saja aku yang AWESOME ini bersedia."

"Kala begitu, silakan mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Tepuk riuh dari berpasang mata yang menatap haru bahagia pada mereka yang telah bersatu dalam sebuah janji suci abadi yang terucap. Ditengah ramai rendah, jemari besar itu terulur, menangkap sebuah lengan kecil membawa pergi menjauh seorang British meninggalkan tempat itu menjauh pergi sampai pada depan pintu gerbang yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok dua insan diatas mimbar.

"Git! Apa-apaan kamu?" marah sang British dirinya dibawa pergi tanpa alasan jelas.

Pemuda dirtyblondeyang membelakangi dirinya, berbalik, menatap dengan safir yang lembut senyum dalam sirat. Tangan yang menggenggam sang British diangkat, menyelipkan suatu benda dengan sebelah tangannya lagi, yang kini melingkar dijari tangan emerald yang membelalak dalam kejut.

Pria American itu membungkuk layaknya abdi setia pangeran, tangannya membawa mungil jemari yang telah terlingkar kedalam sebuah kecup bibirnya.

"Arthur Kirkland..." terdengar nada serius dalam ucapannya. "... maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku... sampai langit terbelah memisahkan kita?" tanya suci pada dia yang dengan wajah merona dan setitik air bahagia yang tanpa disadarinya mengalir turun.

Bibirnya bergetar dalam katup, menggumamkan sesuatu. '"Berdiri, Al." Ucapnya

Menuruti perintah, ia pun berdiri dan begitu saja terjadi. Saat lingkar tangan mengalungi lehernya dan bibirnya terasa hangat akan sentuh spontan yang mendadak pria dihadapannnya. Safir miliknya menatap pada emerald yang tersenyum bahagia balik menatap dirinya.

"Bodoh... tentu saja aku bersedia.' Entah sudah berapa lama, keinginan yang terpendam dalam sekian waktu hingga akhirnya ucap yang dinanti kini mengalun dari orang yang amat berarti bagi dirinya.

Senyum terukir, jemarinya yang lebih besar kembali membawa diri itu terpangut dalam persetujuan sebuah janji sakral yang telah berkumandang tanpa sebuah upacara yang formal.

Dibawah hampar hujan bunga yang berjatuhan. Kepak merpati putih, damai mengiringi mereka yang telah bersatu dalam lantun melodik gema lonceng yang berbunyi.

_._

_Satu kata, satu makna. Sirat yang terucap dalam ikrar yang menyatukan mereka._

_Satu kata, satu makna. Yang tidak akan pernah memisahkan kami kembali._

_Satu kata, satu makna. Yang mengikat kita dalam keabadian._

_Selamanya._

_._

_._

_**Sacred Promise**_

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**A/N: *krttkkrttkkrtt* *suara getar menahan hasrat*.**

**Saya bertahan. Menahan diri. Benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak membuat Americest laljut ke Rated M *jiwa incest kembali berkumandang***

**Yaksud, ide ini muncul ketika membaca review fic pertama saya, yang salah satunya ingin melihat Gil and Matt berjalan dalam upacara pernikahan *Prikitiew* (yang nyadar diri sapa yng dimaksud,bales direview, Hohoohoho)**

**Yoshh sekian dari saya. Gomen A/N nya gaje.**

**REVIEW?PLEASE?**


End file.
